Read Me It
by Thanatos God of the Dead
Summary: Sequal to Learning of Him. A famous blogger writes murder mysteries that have started coming to life. The team is called to investigate the murders and learns that there might be more behind it than an obsessed fan. Behind the scenes, Morgan is trying to come to terms with the hidden romance of Hotch and Reid while the two lovers face a struggle for all couples: Meeting the family.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

**Started up another intallment to my Criminal Minds series.**

**I'm also taking this oppurtunity to announce that I am moving to Tumblr also! I will contoniue posting here, but I'm moving my series and future stories to Tumblr also. So if it doesn't get updated here, check out my tumblr under the same name. It'll get updated eventually, but if you can't wait, my story is just a different click away.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaim: Don't own Criminal Minds**

* * *

"No!" Garcia gasped.

"Yes," Reid stated with a nod.

"I don't believe it!" Garcia leaned back in her seat. It was Monday morning and before the time that most of the agents arrived. She had emerged from her office ten minutes prior and found that Reid had arrived early as well and in good spirits. With coffees and a sugar dispenser in hand, she joined him at his desk and stole Morgan's seat from his desk.

"It's true. When Hotch gets in you'll see. He has plaster over his nose," Reid reported sipping his sweet coffee.

"I can't believe that Morgan would do such a thing," Garcia said, her disbelief reflected in tone and expression. She shook her head. "It's very out of character for him. I mean, he's protective and he can tackle anyone, but to punch Hotch in the face… that's just too much."

"Well, I remember him saying that he was going to go out with Emily and JJ." Reid's foot moved up and down as he thought aloud. "Maybe he had too much to drink. Then when he found out… well, his judgment was already ruined with alcohol, his anger probably didn't help much."

"I guess that makes sense," Garcia said thoughtfully. She shook her head and smiled. "I bet that was a downer on the evening. Morgan barging in and punching Hotch in the face."

"Well, it was a shock," Reid said as he flushed. He brought both his feet to touch the floor and fiddled with the sleeves of his collared shirt. "Although, it didn't dampen the evening."

Garcia laughed and patted Reid's back. Prentiss and JJ walked into the bull pen as Garcia stood and bid Reid farewell. JJ greeted her and waved to Reid before heading to her office. Prentiss headed to her desk and greeted Reid with a hello and, "How was your weekend?"

"Well, my Friday night was pretty interesting, other than that it was pretty much the usual," Reid reported as he pulled a small stack of folders towards him. "How about you?"

"Oh, same old," Prentiss said as she prepared her desk. "What made your Friday so interesting?"

"Well-."

"Oh my-." Prentiss craned over her desk and looked towards the door to the bull pen. Reid turned in his chair and smiled to himself. Hotch walked in, dressed in his usual suit, briefcase in hand, hair combed and tidy. His usual stoic expression was marred by a large bandage and plaster over his nose. Reid and Prentiss glanced at each other and shared a guilty smile.

Hotch looked over at them and dipped his head in a short nod. They waved and Hotch went to his office, shutting the door. Prentiss laughed to herself and shook her head. "What happened to Hotch?"

"You'll find out, I'm sure," Reid said with his cheeks heating up.

* * *

Morgan could see the door to the bull pen just a few feet away. He sighed and turned down a different hallway, catching sight of Garcia's door and heading for it instead. He entered and saw Garcia with her eyes transfixed on words spread over her main screen.

"Good morning, Gorgeous," Morgan greeted as he clasped her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "How was your weekend?"

"Morgan!" She cried, quickly minimizing the screen to show the Bureau's symbol on her desktop.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked, catching the guilty look on her face.

"Oh, I was just reading the latest installment on Hade's Realms," Garcia confessed looking defeated. "It's this blog and the writer is really amazing. He's been writing these murder mystery and romance series and even I have trouble solving them sometimes. He's very clever." As she spoke, she brought up the page again.

"'Hade's Realms by Hal?' Very Greek themed," Morgan noted, reading a few lines of the newest chapter. "It's very descriptive. Almost poetic. Not too bad."

"The writer is Greek, but born in Britain. He's proud of his heritage and his birth." Garcia reported as she closed the blog site. "He's amazing. If I ever met him I'd totally do him!"

"T-M-I, Baby Girl," Morgan stated as she swerved her chair around.

"Sorry," Garcia said offhandedly and sounding as though she didn't mean it. She smiled mischievously up at him. "I heard something about you this morning. From Reid."

Morgan groaned and smacked his forehead. "I don't even want to think about that." Morgan growled. He looked at Garcia and shook his head. "I feel bad enough about it. I don't know what came over me, but I punched Hotch and it's over."

"According to Reid, you broke Hotch's nose."

"Great," Morgan mumbled. He sighed and looked defeated. "Now everyone's going to know!"

"Maybe not," Garcia said with a shrug. "Reid told me. I don't think Hotch has told anyone, except, maybe, whoever saw to his nose. They may not tell anyone else."

"And you won't tell anyone?"

"My lips are sealed," Garcia promised as she mimed a zipping motion over her mouth. She smiled and turned back to her computer. "Now go. Face the music. I'm sure they're wondering where you are and the longer you're gone, the more suspicious you'll look."

"Thanks, Gorgeous."

* * *

Reid and Prentiss were hunched over files when Morgan walked in. He sat behind his desk and was greeted by Prentiss with the usual niceties. A 'hello' and a 'how was your weekend?' then he replied with a response that would defer from his guilty conscience. Reid just smiled and greeted him. There was no mention of Friday night. Morgan relaxed as he pulled the files on his desk to him and began work.

JJ and Hotch, along with Rossi, worked in their offices over similar folders. The only difference being content in JJ's folders and occasionally in Rossi's and Hotch's. In the bull pen more agents mingled in and took up their desks. The door opened and closed and repeat. The time ticked by and soon the bull pen was taken up with the usual faces.

Ten appeared on all the clocks. Some people made their ways to the break room for more coffee. A young woman appeared in the doorway wearing a visitor's badge. She was dressed in a gray dress with pleated skirt. A black messenger bag hung at her side. Her dirty blonde hair was straightened and pushed behind her shoulders. Her skin was sun kissed and her bright blue eyes darted around the room. She looked nervously around at the other agents as they passed by and paid no attention to her.

Reid had gotten up to refill his coffee cup for the third or fourth time that morning. He looked at her as he too passed and stopped beside her. "Um, excuse me? Can I help you?"

"Yes, I was looking for Jennifer Jarreau?" She asked looking up at him in surprise.

"Oh, just up the stairs, second door, she should be there." Reid directed, motioning up the stairs to the catwalk.

She thanked him and hurried away towards the office in question. Reid turned back to his desk and sat down with Prentiss watching the girl. She brought her gaze to meet Reid's. "Who was she?"

"I don't know. She asked for JJ," Reid said as he turned to look up and see the girl standing within sight behind the window of JJ's office.

* * *

JJ looked at the girl standing before her desk. All she knew about the girl was that she was eighteen and her name was Alice Shepherd. She stood nervously, looking around and waited while JJ finished talking on the phone. She hung up and looked at her. "Now, Ms. Shepherd, how can I help you?"

"Well," the girl sighed and looked down at her feet. "It's complicated. My little town, Fleeton, is one half of a small population. It's one side of a fork in the road, very remote with a sheriff's office between the two towns. The second town is the other half of the small population and on the other road on the fork. There's only two hundred people in Fleeton and recently there have been a lot of murders."

JJ's brows furrowed. "If murder is so uncommon, why hasn't the sheriff contacted us?"

"My father, the head of the sheriff's office, he refuses to admit there's anything wrong. He doesn't understand that theses are actually murders." She bit her lip. "There have been five deaths in the past three weeks, each found in either unusual or violent circumstances. Before this, there had only been five murders in all the history of Fleeton. He won't ask for help and my town is under an epidemic."

"Well, we can't come unless we're invited," JJ said as she leaned over he desk. She offered her gentle, apologetic smile to the young girl. "I'm sorry, unless the local law enforcement-."

"I have the case files!" Alice said suddenly. She dug through he bag and pulled out a small stack of folders. "I copied them. If you could take a look? Offer my dad advice? Please? My town was so pleasant before this happened and now everyone's suspicious of everyone else."

JJ sighed softly and nodded. "We'll take a look." She offered gently as she reached out.

Alice bit her lip and nodded. Her expression fleetly reflected disappointment, but she handed the stack over. JJ took the files and placed them on her desk. Alice smiled sadly. "I guess that's all I can ask for."

"I'm sorry we can't be more helpful."

"Thank you, anyways," Alice said. She turned and disappeared.

JJ watched her go and sighed. She pushed open the first case and read through it. She retained the information, glimpsed the crime scene photos. Sliding it aside she read through the other one. A flicker of panic started up inside her. Confusion shocked through and she quickly read through the third, fourth, and fifth. A gasp escaped her lips as she finished through the last. She looked towards the window and covered her mouth with her hand.

She collected the folders and hurried out of her office.

* * *

Garcia had found herself falling into work. She cleaned up some files and refigured some programs on the computer. She began going through cold cases that had been recorded. She sorted through them and sent them to where they needed to be. She had reached a stopping point and had turned to stand and search for a refill of coffee. However, she was stopped by JJ bursting in. "Garcia! I need something."

"Okay, what is it?" Garcia asked, taken aback by the sudden attack on her office. JJ stood beside her and turned her chair around to face the screens.

"You read Hade's Realms, right?" JJ asked, opening on of the folders in her arms and read over the summary. "Was there a story about an old woman killed by her parrot?"

"Yes, I believe so," Garcia said as she began searching. She pulled up a page of the blog and skimmed through it. "Yea, here it is."

"Okay, was there one about a boy stabbed in one place, bled out, then brought home and found the next day in his bed?" JJ asked, opening a different file.

"Yes, that was the first one Heracles ever wrote. JJ, what is this-?"

"And one about a boy who had a fit during a cross country meet and turned out to be poisoned?"

"Yes that was the third. The second was the parrot case. JJ-."

"Girl killed by her own tricycle."

"The fourth-."

"Man electrocuted by earbuds from MP3 player?"

"The fifth, but JJ! What is this about?" Garcia asked as she glanced at the folders than the screen.

"I think someone's bringing these stories to life."

* * *

**Chapter 1- End**

**TBC**

**Reviews equal love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I have been MIA. Got caught up in moving and school and ugh. It's just bad. However, this weekend I plan to have many wonderful and beautiful updates posted on many of my stories. Fingers crossed that my plans are achieved!**

**Now onto the chapter!**

* * *

Hotch turned his head and examined his now bulbous nose. The plaster and bandages protected it, but also increased its size and made the rest of his face look smaller. He sighed and cut off the web cam on his computer and went back to the folders.

However, no matter how much he tried, he only saw the words. All comprehension evaded him at his attempts to read. His mind was else where. His heart fluttered a few times as he tried to get his thoughts on work. There was something more important to worry over. Something that was stuck in and had his life in the balance.

A knock on the door broke through his divided thoughts. He looked up, granting entrance. Reid walked in with a small smile and a few folders tucked under his arm. "Hey, how's your nose?" He asked gently as he moved to the desk.

"As good as it can be," Hotch informed with a sigh. He looked up at his lover and smiled. "How's your morning been?"

Reid shrugged and placed the folders down. "Same old, I guess." He smiled widely. "People keep asking what happened to your nose."

"You haven't been gossiping have you?"

"Of course not!" Reid said laughing. "No one knows what happened unless Morgan's been telling people." Reid bit his lip. "Um, do you think we could have another date night this Friday? If I can hold Morgan back?"

Hotch laughed and looked up at the younger man in adoration. "That would be wonderful, Reid. But do keep Morgan at bay, I don't think my nose can handle another shot yet."

Reid laughed and nodded. He opened his mouth, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. He turned to see JJ making her way in. She carried folders with her and stopped when she saw them. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have a tricky case."

* * *

"Okay, our case takes place in a little town called Fleeton. They've had five murders in the past few weeks. Garcia and I found the connection being they are all based on this blog," JJ explained as she flipped the screen on to the website. "The writer of this site has posted various murder mysteries and someone in Fleeton has started reenacting them."

"How far has it gone?" Morgan asked looking up at the screen. "How accurately are the murders following the stories?"

"The stories could be crime reports if they hadn't been written months in advance." JJ flipped to the first crime report. "The writer has written six stories and is working on his seventh."

"Oh! Hal's stories," Reid said looking up from his folder and pushing it aside. "I've read his blog. Very interesting." His brows furrowed. "You don't think it could the writer going crazy do you? Snapped and started acting out the crimes he's created?"

"I don't know." JJ flipped the screen to the crime photos and looked back at Reid. "I have Garcia tracking down the blogs creation site. Right now though, we can't do much else."

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked, concerned.

"Well, we haven't officially been invited yet," JJ said begrudgingly. "The sheriff's daughter is the one who brought the case to us, not the office themselves. According to her, her father and the rest of the station refuses to admit anything really serious is wrong."

Silence followed. Hotch leaned forward on the table and sighed heavily. "Have all the murders occurred in the same town?"

"So far, yes," JJ stated.

Hotch stared contemplatively at the screen. He turned towards Reid and whispered in his ear. The young man nodded and stood, hurrying out of the conference room. Hotch sighed and read through the files shaking his head.

"I can't believe they won't call it in," Morgan said, frustrated. He voiced everyone's thoughts. However, everyone else looked through the files, trying to find a loophole.

The phone in the center table rang and JJ pressed the speaker. "Hey, I found the blog's creator. Heracles Adamodis-Lyaguschav. He lives in Arlington, I have the address here."

"Thank you, Garcia, but we'll have to wait." Hotch sighed. "I've sent Reid to find out if any similar murders have occurred in other areas. They haven't invited us, so we have to think of something."

"Alright, you know how to reach me," Garcia said before clicking off.

Hotch sighed and looked up at his team. They looked back at him and waited. He sighed and looked at JJ. "I'm sorry, but I think we should get back to work-."

Reid burst in panting. He bent over, catching his hands over his knees, gasping. "W-We got-." He swallowed and bent his head down in attempts to catch his breath. "Got-."

"What do we got? Mono?" Morgan asked looking at Reid shocked.

"No, case-." Reid gasped and clutched his chest. He swallowed and finally stood straight. His face rosy, he took one last breath and continued, "Couldn't- I couldn't get anything on the records. However, I passed by JJ's office and the phone rang. We got invited. Someone must have been able to convince the sheriff." Reid gasped a final time and pushed his long locks from his face. "We got the case."

JJ smiled. "Alright," she stated, collecting the files. "I'll get these copied for the drive."

Hotch stared at Reid, his expression deepened. Reid glanced at him and looked away. The color deepened on his cheeks. However, their boss said nothing except, "Meet near the SUVs in an hour."

* * *

Reid dug through his go-bag. He grumbled a short list to remember when they landed. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he zipped his bag.

"Reid, you lied." The young agent jumped and whipped around. Hotch stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I did not-."

"Don't try it, Spencer," Hotch snapped firmly. "I know when you're lying. And you lied about the phone call."

"Well, technically-," Reid sighed when Hotch glared at him. He looked down defeated. "There was a phone call, but I made it."

"I don't believe this!" Hotch turned away and rubbed his temples. "You know protocol dictates-."

"I know, I memorized the entire manual. Hotch, five murders in that short a time… it's obvious we're needed. It's only idiocy and ego that's keeping us from being invited. So I called the station and told them that the FBI was interested in a sudden spring of cases and, well, we technically were invited-."

"Spencer," sighing, Hotch turned slowly and looked at his worried, nervous lover. He stepped closer and cupped his face. "You could get in big trouble for this."

"You don't hate me, do you?" Reid asked quietly, looking up at Hotch with pleading eyes.

"Of course I don't hate you, Spencer." Aaron kissed Reid's forehead and pulled away. He took Reid's hands in his and squeezed them. "I'm worried. If this gets out, you could lose your job."

"I know, but someone had to do something." Reid inhaled deeply and looked at Hotch. "I regret nothing," he stated defiantly. His fierce look drifted to one of shyness. "Are you angry?"

"I'm furious, but only because I'm worried." Hotch smiled and released Reid's hands before moving towards his locker. "We'll discuss this later."

"Okay," Reid said quietly. He bit his lip and watched Hotch twirl the dial to his lock. A faint flush dusted his cheeks as he recalled other things those fingers were good at. Shaking himself, he called, "A-Aaron? Um, there's something I wanted to talk to you about… could we when we get back?"

Hotch's brows knitted together as he turned to see his lover. All defiance and determination had left and he looked terrified. "Sure, Spencer. What about?" He asked gently.

"We can talk about that later."

"Oh… okay."

* * *

**Chapter 2- End**

**TBC**

**Oh noes!**

**Next chapter we meet the mysterious writer and enter the crime.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The apartment was sparse, but well-furnished considering the fact that the owners looked as though they were still students. One sat in the living room on a long beige couch. The soft sound of taps drifted around the apartment as he typed away on the computer in his lap. A gray ball of fur was pressed into the space between the young man's leg and the arm of the couch. The huge windows behind him lit up the room. His hair was to his shoulders, messily layered and a rich brown color. His unusual amber eyes, like a strange crystal carved to form irises, stared intently at his work.

A second man walked in, more built and muscled then his lanky companion. He carried two classes of golden juice to the coffee table currently occupied by the first's feet. The second smiled and laughed sitting beside him. "Oh, Cles," he sighed affectionately as he set the two glasses down. The first man did not respond and did not tear away from his work. The second pushed his dark red hair from his blue eyes and draped an arm around the other man's slender shoulders. He too stared as words as they appeared on the Word document opened on the page.

A knock disturbed the tranquil scene. The second man laughed softly when he saw his boyfriend unaffected by the interruption. He stood and headed towards the door, opening it wide to two men and a woman dressed in suits with their badges in hand. "Excuse me; does a Heracles Adamodis-Lyaguschav live here?" The oldest, a man with dark hair and eyes and little expression asked. The man looked down and blinked, recognizing the FBI symbol and badge layout.

The owner of the apartment swallowed, "Y-Yes, what's this about?"

"Could we speak to him-?"

"Adrik?" A heavily accented voice asked from within the room. The man still sat at the couch, but his eyes were no longer focused on his work. The gray fluff also had shifted into the form of an annoyed cat. Cles stood up and moved over towards his boyfriend, his laptop abandoned on the couch. "Whose at the door?"

* * *

The pale figure that appeared at the door was lanky and tall, but not nearly as tall as the man that had answered the door. He was paler and the accent was different then what Hotch had expected from the name. He had expected a Greek man with olive or darker skin with dark hair. The man that stood was British, slightly freckled. His facial structure showed some of the Greek in him, but other than that, Hotch was at a loss. "Are you Heracles Adamodis-Lyaguschav?" Hotch asked showing him his badge and pocketing it as Prentiss and Reid had.

"I am," the man confessed, smiling.

"The administrator known as Hal for the blog Hade's Realm?"

"Yes-?"

"We'd like to ask you a few questions, if it's alright?"

Cles blinked and looked up at Adrik, who shrugged. Their confusion was matched on one another's faces. Hotch could read them well, neither knew anything involving the other. If one was the murderer, the other didn't know it. Cles and Adrik stepped back, "Come in," Cles offered smiling nervously.

"Thank you," the three agents walked in. Cles led the way into the living room and closed his laptop. The cat had vanished once Cles vacated the couch. They all sat on the couch and chairs that surrounded the coffee table.

"Can I offer you anything? Tea? I just made some lemon bars this morning…?" Cles asked as he leaned back beside his boyfriend. Both had taken up the couch with Cles holding his computer in his lap.

"No thank you," Hotch stated as Reid opened up his messenger bag and rummaged through the papers. He pulled out a few folders and handed them over to Hotch. "We wanted to ask you a few questions about your blog."

"Oh, okay."

"Why did you start it?" Hotch asked as he sat up straight with the files resting on his lap.

"For fun," Cles said with a shrug. "I like to write and I like when people like what I write so I started a blog." He smiled and nudged the man sitting next to him. "Adrik suggested it. I guess he was tired of me making him read my stories."

"I just thought you deserved a wider fan base," Adrik offered smiling at him. "Cles is a really good writer and I just thought it wasn't fair that he kept his stories to himself."

"Why not publish then?"

"Well, I started with fan fiction," Cles replied lacing his fingers in Adrik's and looking at him. Both smiled at each other, like they shared an inside joke. Cles brought his gaze to meet Hotch's. "Then I decided to work on my own stuff and I never really bothered changing how I got it to the readers. Just as long as the works got to them."

"I see," Hotch nodded.

"Mr. Ad-." Reid began.

"Please, just Cles."

"Cles," Reid tried again. Hotch looked over at him and could see that Reid was using part of his focus not to fiddle with the straps on his bag. "How many readers do you get daily?"

Cles blinked and tapped his chin thoughtfully. "God, I don't know." His expression creased with thought, but he shrugged. "I've never looked before, but I can check."

"Thank you, that would be helpful," Hotch nodded. They all watched the young man as he released the other's hand and pushed open his computer.

As he typed in the password and clicked through, Adrik looked at Hotch. "May I ask what this is about? I doubt the FBI does routine checks on blogs."

"You're right to think that. We're doing an investigation on a small town near here and we have reason to believe that Mr. Adamodis-Lyaguschav's blog has something to do with it." Hotch explained. "After us, you shouldn't worry about anyone checking up on college students' blogs."

"Oh, Cles isn't-." Adrik stopped when he saw the confusion on Cles's face. "Honey?"

"This isn't right," Cles whispered looking up at him, "It says I've had over a million views for the month, but the month started yesterday!"

Adrik's eyes widened, "Wow, you really are popular!"

Cles flushed and turned his computer around. "Well, for today I've had four-hundred thousand and twenty-three views."

Hotch looked at Reid whose eyes had widened. "You've really never checked?" Reid asked surprised.

"No, never," Cles replied looking back at his computer. "I've only ever read what people said about my stories. I like hearing what people have had to say."

"We're conducting a murder investigation and we think that whoever is committing the crimes is using your stories as blueprints," Prentiss interjected as the cat reappeared from under the couch and wrapped around her leg. She bent down and scratched his ears. The cat meowed and jumped for her hand. She sat back, surprised.

"Bad Rasputin, come here," Cles hissed, snapping at the cat. The cat meowed and moved back over to him. Cles offered an apology and turned back to Hotch as the cat wrapped around his hand. "Why would someone want to do that?"

"You're clearly very popular," Reid offered.

"Yes, and until we find out why, we'll need to investigate your blog to find out if maybe the unsub has contacted you without your knowing." Hotch stated.

"Anything to help!" Cles stated quickly. "Do you need my password? A-Am I allowed to post anything while you're using it?"

"Not right away. Let your readers know you're taking a break and we'll see if any act strongly." Hotch stated, his thoughts said as they came to him. "We'd also like to use computer."

Cles's eyes widened. He looked down at his laptop and hugged it to his chest. "B-But-."

"If you have school work, we can supply a computer for you to use until we've finished with it." Prentiss offered.

Cles blinked and laughed. "I haven't gone to school in, oh," he thought and looked towards Adrik, "When did I get my doctorate. Two years ago?"

"I think so; it was a year before we got married." Adrik kissed his cheek and took his hand.

Cles smiled and looked at Hotch. "You can take my computer. It's fine. Just make sure it comes back in the condition it's in. I don't want to have to rearrange anything."

Hotch stared at him briefly. Expression never changing. He nodded. "We'll take good care of it." Prentiss took the computer and held onto it.

She sat back down at looked at Cles in confusion. "If you don't mind my asking, how old are you?" She asked sheepishly.

Cles smiled and shook his head. "I don't mind at all, I get it all the time. I'll be twenty in a couple of months."

* * *

The FBI agents stood at the front of the door. Cles waved goodbye to them as Adrik led them out. Cles had noticed right away, from the furtive sidelong glances the older male gave the younger, the two definitely had a thing going. The young woman knew from the way she had taken the farther chair and let the two have the chairs closer together. Either fraternization rules were not implemented at the BAU, or the two men had a deep enough relationship that they didn't worry too much about it. Cles smiled. He could appreciate that.

He had felt Adrik tense as soon as he opened the door to the trio. Not from fear, though. No, never from fear. Worry more likely, apprehension. Adrik always worried about Cles's wellbeing and had always been protective. That's why he knew, without hearing every word spoken, what the older man was saying to the three FBI agents.

"Sir, if I may say, Cles isn't a killer. He can't even kill spiders when he sees them. He would never kill another person. Whoever this is, it's not Cles."

Cles shivered at the thought of Adrik's deep voice saying such things. Such deliciously naïve words. Yet, as far as he knew, they were true. At least he wasn't killing anyone directly.

* * *

Adrik had called back the dark haired agent, Hotchner he believed. The man stood before him as the other two made their way down the hallway. "Agent, Cles would never kill someone. He's a very sweet man." Adrik's voice was firm, his eyes flashed with passion even though his expression was set in a stern countenance. "Nothing would make him kill someone."

"I'll take your word for it, but we can't ignore every possibility." Hotch nodded him off and walked away.

Adrik called after him. "It's not him, Agent Hotchner. If it's anyone, it would never by Cles."

* * *

**Chapter 3- End**

**TBC**

**Gasp, another genius?!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the new chapter! Working on updating more often. I might start setting goals or something, I just don't know.**

* * *

As promised, the small town was, well, small. The team had arrived and immediately jumped into the investigation. Everyone was welcoming and hospitable, except for the sheriff. However, the other officers in his department welcomed the FBI warmly. At least once, every officer thanked them for their arrival and told them they were happy they were there. The sheriff told his deputy to take care of the agents. Other than that he was never seen. Nothing much was said of the phone call. However, Hotch still worried about Reid's future.

The town was small enough that there was no hotel. However, there were some bed and breakfasts, one of which was inside a restored Gilded Age home. They had taken it since it was off season and the cheapest accommodations. Only three rooms were available. The fourth was taken by an out of towner visiting family. The fifth and six owned by the owner, his wife, and son. So sharing the rooms was not optional. The girls got a room to themselves, Morgan and Rossi received a room and, under a tense Morgan and giggling trio of girls, Hotch and Reid.

They visited their first suspect, Cles, and returned to look over the case files. Garcia had laid claimed to Cles's computer and records. So far nothing, but she hadn't stopped working. However, everyone else had gone to bed to get up early and question witnesses.

Reid sat dressed in his t-shirt and shorts. He traced the pattern of the bed spread with a long, slender finger. Hotch watched him from the bathroom as he brushed his teeth. Reid had been unusually quiet since there return. Not his usual quiet. The kind that was classified as a side effect of a deep thoughtfulness. It worried Hotch.

"Spencer, you alright?" He called after rinsing out his mouth.

Reid looked up at him and shrugged and looked back down.

Hotch walked into the bedroom and crawled onto the bed beside Reid. The younger man made no response. Hotch coaxed Reid to lie with him. Reid complied and they nestled into the covers, Hotch's arms wrapped around Reid's lithe body and Reid rubbing Hotch's bare arms. Their bodies pressed together. Reid had his head resting away, staring at Hotch's chin. Hotch waited, rubbing Reid's back.

"Aaron?" Reid whispered, finally looking up at him.

"Yea, Spencer?"

Silence.

Reid looked away and pressed into Hotch, burying his face into the other man's neck. "Love you."

Hotch smiled wider and kissed Reid's hair. "Love you, too, Spencer."

Silence.

Hotch waited, but knew Reid wasn't ready to talk. He could wait for his lover to be ready. As long as Reid was calm and comfortable when he talked, it didn't matter how long he had to wait. However, Hotch had something he needed to talk about. "Spencer, can I ask you something?"

"What?" Reid asked looking up at him.

"What would you do if you lost your job?" Hotch asked quietly, rubbing Reid's back.

"I guess I'd go teach," Reid said smiling sadly. "I get enough offers with universities; I could get a job somewhere. I wouldn't want to get another job. I love working at the BAU…." Reid looked up at Hotch and kissed him. "Am I being fired?"

"No!" Hotch smiled and nuzzled Reid's nose. "At least not yet."

Reid pouted, but nodded. He sighed and burrowed back into Hotch's chest. "I'm sorry, Aaron."

"No, you're not."

"You're right, I'm just sorry I'm worrying you," Reid said quietly, stroking Hotch's back. He closed his eyes and bit his lip. "Aaron there's something I really want to talk to you about, but I-I can't think how I want to breech the subject. I wanted to wait, but if I wait any longer I'll never get through it-."

"Spencer, you can talk to me about anything, you know that," Hotch whispered kissing Reid's forehead before tangling his fingers in his hair.

"Well," Reid paused and swallowed. "I told my mom you and I are dating. She was apprehensive at first, but she really wants to meet you. I know you've met before, but she wants to meet you as my lover."

Hotch stayed silent moments after Reid finished speaking. Reid pulled away to look up at him, but looked down at his chin when he saw Hotch's stoic expression. "Really?"

Reid glanced up and away and nodded. "Yes. It could be during out next vacation, o-or whenever we get a case in Las Vegas again, or something. Or not at all. Whichever."

"Spencer," Hotch swallowed and tugged on the strands tangled around his fingers. Reid looked back up at him and saw the small smile pulling Hotch's lips back. "We can go. Whenever we get the chance, okay?"

Reid's face lit up, "Really?"

"Yes."

* * *

The apartment was as the agents had left it earlier that day. The bedroom was just as sparsely, yet tastefully furnished as the rest of the apartment. Cles sat up, the covers draped over his legs. He nibbled his finger as he listened to the running water from the bathroom. The gray cat, Rasputin, was curled on the pillow beside him. He didn't notice except the warmth through the blankets.

"You look about a million miles away," Adrik joked as he walked in. His upper body was muscled. The skin stretched over it was rosy from the warm shower. The sweatpants hung low on his hips. He always knew how to catch his husband's attention.

"I was just thinking," Cles said his eyes falling over Adrik's chest, abs, and arms. He reached up and motioned for him to come closer. Adrik smiled and claimed Cles's lips. "About those agents that were here."

"Are you going to tell me it was you. You all along? You are the killer?" Adrik chuckled and kissed Cles's neck. Cles mewed and laid back, pulling his husband on top of him.

"No, but I got a new idea for a story," Cles murmured pressing into Adrik's warm, firm body.

"Everything gives you an idea for a story," Adrik chuckled and looked down at his husband. He straddled Cles's hips and grinded slowly. "Right now, stay in this world and work on your story tomorrow. Okay?"

Cles smiled. "More than okay!"

* * *

The morning came and everyone, save Garcia, was downstairs in the dining room for breakfast. The group chatted lazily, all fueling up on coffee for their morning. Hotch nudged more food onto Reid's plate like he always did making the youngest agent pout. Everyone just laughed.

Garcia ran in breathless and slid into the seat beside Morgan. "Guys, I think I found something on Cles's computer."

* * *

**Chapter 4- End**

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the new chapter!**

**I'm trying to update more regularly, but it's hard with exams.**

**Maybe that'll be my New Year's Resolution?**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_Your writing is so amazing. I love your characters. I love your writing style. I live for your words. I breathe for each new installation. If I didn't have you to read every day, I don't know what I would do. I eagerly await your next chapter with baited breath._

* * *

_You did not update today. Where is your new masterpiece! WHY ARE YOU DENYING ME! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! HOW COULD YOU NEGLECT ME SO!_

* * *

_I would kill for you. I would die for you. Please keep writing. My heart races when I see you have updated. I long for every letter you type. You're words touch and caress me so. I love you._

* * *

"All the posts are labeled anonymously, but the source and IP are the same," Garcia explained as everyone read over the comments and many others like it. She looked back at the team and recognized the calculation in all their faces. "There are thousands of them just like these, all from the same username HalsSecret_Lover345. Their IP address is in Reedville, right next to Fleeton."

"Well, the comments reflect that of an obsessed fan," Morgan commented as he scrolled through the various others from their new suspect.

"JJ and Reid, go and find out more information on our suspect," Hotch said looking towards the younger member and the young blond. Both nodded and disappeared out of the techie's makeshift headquarters in her and the other female agents' bedroom. "Garcia, print off all these comments and find out if there is any more like it from someone else." He looked at Prentiss and Morgan, "You two go and give the sheriff a progress report and ask if there's anyone with a record for breaking and entering or acts of violence."

They too nodded and left. Hotch followed them out and closed the door behind him.

"Wait, Hotch, sir?" Garcia called turning around in her chair. Hotch stepped back inside and gave her his attention. She swallowed and stood from her chair. "It's just that I, uh, was looking over the comments and no one showed nearly as close an obsession as this."

Hotch tensed and felt his mind flip over the information. He didn't answer, but felt his heart sink from the disappointment that flooded him. "We'll see what the others find out. In the meantime, look over the brief reviews. The ones that say 'nice job' or 'great chapter.' Then find the reviewers that wrote the most. Get me a list of them."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Do you want to tell me why Hotch had plaster over his nose?" JJ asked as she drove down the main road towards their destination. Large houses passed by, some painted in bright colors and others more subdued in their exteriors. She smiled playfully and glanced at him when she caught the rise of color in his face. "Was it you or did someone else take a crack at your boyfriend?"

"It's a long story, but it wasn't me. I wouldn't be able to punch Hotch," Reid stated looking down at the address. He looked at the house number on the mail box they passed. "It should be the next one."

"You'll have to tell me later then," She joked and pulled into the driveway. "Who are we looking for?"

"A Michael Shepherd."

"Alright," JJ said as she cut off the engine and stepped out. Reid followed her and slipped behind her as they made their way up the long walkway to an old pre-civil war home. Reid hit the doorbell and the sound of old bells echoed from the house. He smiled a little and stepped back.

The door opened and a young girl around eighteen or so stood, her shoulder length hair a dirty blonde shade and her eyes a bright blue. "Oh, Agent Jarreau!"

"Alice," JJ said surprised. She glanced at Reid who looked as shocked as she was. "We were looking for a Michael Shepherd. Maybe we have the wrong-?"

"Oh, no, that's my younger brother," she offered smiling. "He's here-." She stopped and her bright face fell. "I'm sorry, why do you want to see him?"

"We were called in onto the investigation you brought before us. Your brother's name came up during some of our research and we just want to talk to him." JJ informed in her gentle, but professional tone.

"Alright, he's probably up on his computer," Alice sighed. She stepped back. "Come in."

JJ entered followed by Reid. Alice shut and locked the door. She looked at Reid and her brows knit together. "Take a seat and I'll go get him. I warn you he's a little… odd."

Before either of the agents could ask how, Alice hurried up the staircase nearby. Reid and JJ shared a confused look, but they shrugged and moved into the living room and sat on the couch.

A few minutes later Alice returned with a boy a couple years younger but taller than her walking close behind. His hair was died black, kept shoulder length and messy. His shoulders were broad, his physique strong and sure as he walked in and sat in the chair closest to Reid. Both agents shared a glance and turned towards him. "Um, Michael Shepherd, I'm Dr. Spencer Reid and this is Jennifer Jarreau. We're with the FBI and we were called in to investigate the, um, murders that have been occurring in the next town over." Spencer introduced. JJ suppressed a smile. She remembered when Spencer would try to fade into the background and say as little as possible. He had gained more confidence since he and Hotch got together. JJ was right. They were what was best for each other.

Michael sat up straighter and looked at Reid with an indescribable look. JJ felt uneasiness, but took a deep breath. "We were wondering if you had ever heard of Hade's Realm by Hal?"

The intense, lurking look melted into one of adoration. The glowering expression switched to a dreamy grin. The transformation was uncanny and Reid was certain they were looking at a different person. "I love Hal. He's a god come to earth. A Muse in disguise of a man. I would do anything for him. He's my master."

Reid and JJ glanced at each other and looked back at the suspect. "You read his works then?" JJ asked.

Michael nodded vigorously. "I've read all his stories. Even before he shared his own things. He's a genius. An artist with words. I would die for him." He smiled wider. "If I didn't have his stories I don't know how my life would have meaning."

Reid swallowed and nodded. "Well, the murders, I'm sure you know, are based off his stories-."

The smile and admiration vanished as quickly as it came. He snarled, "Whoever is doing that is an imposter! Hal would never accept such homage! He's a good, honest, beautiful man. No true fan would do something so heinous to him!"

"Okay, well thank you for your time," JJ smiled and stood. "It was nice to meet you. We'll keep in touch if anything comes up. Thank you," she smiled at Alice and nodded and stepped away. Reid followed her and they entered the foyer. Alice followed.

"You don't think he's a killer do you?" She asked quietly, looking embarrassed and worried.

"No, but he's definitely obsessive. You may want to keep an eye on him, but other than that, he's harmless," JJ offered and looked at Reid. The younger agent nodded and they bid farewell and left.

Outside they made their way to the car. "So, he definitely enjoys the stories." Reid opened his car door with his sarcastic comment.

JJ smiled and shook her head. "Yes, but not enough to murder. In theory, at least, he's safe for now. We'll have to keep some sort of eye on him though."

"Agreed."

* * *

Cles sighed as he threw together ingredients in the large pot of red sauce. He stirred gently and watched the ingredients blend and disappear. Another sigh escaped his lips as he let his mind wonder towards his latest story. It had been a few days since he had been visited by those agents and had his computer confiscated. The young brunette agent had stopped by the following day and brought him a replacement. He was tempted to say it was unnecessary, but he hated typing on his tablet. Taking the computer, he got a vague process report that basically told him nothing.

Thankfully, no one else had been killed as of yet.

Another sigh passed over his lips and he turned away and hummed to himself as he moved towards the living room. He hated days off. They were so tedious. He turned towards the television and picked up the remote. As he pressed the on button, the buzzer at his door went off. He laughed as his cat jumped and ran for the bedroom. Standing he made his way to the front door and hit the button on his buzzer. "Hello?"

"There's a large package for you down here," the young woman at the front door offered sweetly. He knew she had a crush on Adrik and him and had yet to realize they were devoted to each other.

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute."

He turned and grabbed his keys before stepping out and locking the door behind him.

The ride down the elevator was uneventful. A maintenance worker tried chatting him up, but he was polite and insistent on small talk. When he reached the lobby he hurried out and to the front desk. The woman smiled up at him and handed it over. It was relatively large, heavy and completely unexpected. "Who brought it in?" He asked as he used his keys to work the tape.

"A UPS guy. The cute one with broad shoulders."

Cles tried not to roll his eyes and finished off the packing tape. He pulled the flap back and peered inside and nearly blacked out.

He closed his eyes and opened them slowly to peer back inside. The object had yet to change and he moved his hands away from it and turned towards the girl. "Can I use your phone?" He asked calmly.

"Sure, but why? Is it not what you ordered?"

"I would think not," he said closing the flaps and taking the phone as it was passed to him. He punched in the number he memorized and waited. The strong voice of the older agent that had been in his apartment came through. "Hello, this is Cles, um, something just came up and I think you need to get over here. And bring a forensics team."

The girl looked at him curiously and tried to peer into the box. However, Cles waved her indignantly away and turned from her. "Yes, it's a delicate matter, best not discussed in mixed company-."

The girl shrieked behind him and he closed his eyes. A thud followed as the attendant fainted after opening the box.

* * *

**Chapter 5- End**

**TBC**

**Next chapter will have a huge Hotch/Reid moment!**


	6. Chapter 6

**NEW UPDATE!**

**We get to know what was in the mysterious package!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The FBI and their technicians filled the lobby of the apartment complex. Cles stood talking to Reid. A little ways away pair of EMTs worked in reviving the young desk clerk. Hotch talked briefly with one of the investigators who had looked into the mysterious package and seen the contents. It took all his will to suppress a shudder. They had seen that and worse, but for some reason this hit him. He shook off the feeling and approached the packaged now quarantined and surrounded by techs and photographers. Cameras flashed. Murmurs and comments passed along everyone.

He walked up and peered over the workers' shoulders and felt his worst fear confirmed. It wasn't as though he had doubted what he had been told, but he was still surprised. Inside the large box was head of a young man around his early twenties. The skin was sallow with splotches like bruises darkening the jaw line lower cheeks. The eyes had been removed and the sockets stared at the wall of cardboard, but saw nothing. The lips were sewn shut with wire. Dry blood crusted the stitching and Hotch knew well what that meant. Dry blood also crusted the eye sockets. He turned away and nodded to the nearest tech. They took the signal and lifted the box and placed it in an evidence bag.

_A head, _Hotch thought with a groan. _A head. Can't wait to see what kind of story he was writing for that to relate._

* * *

"So you've never seen the victim before?" Reid asked after he finished jotting down the notes.

"Right," Cles said. He was unusually calm for a person who had just received a head in the mail. Reid couldn't help but get chills from the fact he was taking this all in without a rhism of expression. "I received a buzz about a package and came to pick it up. I hadn't been expecting one and it was oddly large. I normally only order books or movies over the internet. Thinking I should have it sent back, I opened it."

Reid hesitated and looked at Cles stern. "You're lying. That last statement was a lie."

Cles blinked and raised an eyebrow. "I don't think that's part of protocol in questioning a witness," he said a smirk growing on his lips. A sigh escaped and he shook his head. "I already know I'm a suspect so I thought it would only add suspicion if I said I worried it was actually possibly part of the case. I had this odd feeling it had something to do with what's been going on. That's why I didn't want to move it around or tamper with it in case I contaminated it." A slight laugh jumped from him. "Adrik always said I was a terrible liar. I thought maybe he was the only one who could tell."

"I see," Reid said and finished writing up his notes. He slid his pen into his pocket and looked up at Cles who watched him just as carefully. Reid bit his lip and looked down at his notes. "Can I ask you something? It won't go down in your report, I'm just wondering."

"Why not?" Cles said with a smile.

"How are you so calm? I mean, you just opened a package with a disembodied head and you're acting like it's nothing. A lot of people would be in shock." Reid said quietly. He glanced around at the other agents and technicians to make sure they were far enough away.

Cles smiled wider and opened his mouth. "Cles?" He looked up and saw Adrik. The other man was being held off by a police officer. The officer looked at Reid who nodded and Adrik hurried over to Cles and embraced him. "Are you alright? I got a call from Agent Hotchner-."

"I'm alright," Cles whispered rubbing Adrik's back. He pulled back, but took his husband's hand. "To answer your question Dr. Reid, I've always been like this. I suppose I compartmentalize well or maybe I just figure there's no need to let emotions or feelings that are just creations of the brain paralyze the rest of my mind's functions. Disgust, panic, shame, fear, all of them never really bother me. I feel them, but I don't let them hinder me."

"How?" Reid asked automatically without thinking.

Cles shrugged. "I just tell myself to repress and it works. Some would argue I'm inhuman," he added looking up at Adrik who looked away embarrassed. "If that's true than I have a more human half to keep me balanced." He rubbed Adrik's chest and turned into him. Adrik hadn't removed his arms from around his young husband, but replaced them to have one snake around his waist and the other to allow his hand to take Cles's.

"How do you just pick and choose which feelings you want to feel?" Reid asked and realized he was prying. "I'm sorry I'm being nosy, you don't have to answer."

"That's good," Cles said looking relieved. "I wouldn't know how to if I did. It just happens. Like receiving a head in the mail." He laughed. "Things happen, don't they? We just can't explain it."

* * *

The team looked over their notes and the photos of the head. No one said anything except a few notes to themselves out loud. After awhile, Hotch looked up and caught Reid looking at his notes, but not reading them. His expressions were carved in confusion, his bottom lip between his teeth. "What is it, Reid?" He asked.

Reid jerked as he looked up at Hotch and looked sheepishly back at his notes. "It's just," he swallowed and sighed softly. "Something Cles said. He told me that the head was part of his latest story. The chapter he posted before we arrived. He also said that he hadn't posted a chapter since we told him to go on hiatus. Granted the other murders were cruel, but they were following the words Cles wrote. The eyes were removed and the mouth sewn shut while the victim was alive. Cles hadn't revealed that in his story."

"What do you mean?" Prentiss asked looking up at him.

"He wrote it in the next chapter which no one except him and his husband have seen," Reid continued swallowing on his words.

Silence followed his ending statement. Morgan quickly picked up on of the old files from the table behind him. He opened two, one holding a copy of an old chapter that they had marked up with similarities to the case files. The other was the files for that murder. His eyes traveled over it. He pulled out a similar set up and glanced over it. JJ looked up at him with intuition and started copying his motions. After they had finished on box they looked up at Hotch. "None of the other murders deviate," JJ announced, a folder still in hand. "They follow the story in every detail."

"So, if that detail hadn't been released, but the murderer knew it still-." Prentiss began.

"And the only two to have seen the chapter are Adrik and Cles-." JJ continued.

"Then we need to bring them in." Hotch finished standing up and looking at his team. Each face looked at him confused, but without questioning. Hotch understood their feelings. They hadn't expected it to be either of the two young men, but this was a lead they couldn't ignore.

* * *

The apartment was dimly lit by a single lamp on the side table. Neither had the motivation to turn on more light or do much else. Adrik sat with his arms wrapped around Cles and rubbed his back. Cles had his fingers twisted and knotted in Adrik's shirt. He whispered softly to him, "The brunette agent is dating the older, dark haired one. Everyone on the team knows about it, but the one other young man, Morgan I think, is uncomfortable with it."

Adrik smiled and shook his head. "You're very observant." He whispered moving to stroke Cles's silky brown hair. His lips brushed softly over the skin on his husband's forehead in a soft kiss. He did not pull back as he continued, "What else have you noticed?"

"The brunette agent suspects me, but he doesn't want to." Cles sighed and looked up at him. "He too is a genius. He has more means to have a different state of mind than I do. He's been through a lot more than I have. His experiences have given him subjects to allow for outlooks to his emotions. I grew up in a two parent home with a mom and dad who were very loving and supportive, relaxed yet moral. The worst I suffered was moving to a different country and having an ex cheat on me. Hardly enough to bore a serial killer, but also not enough to break down my barriers."

"You do set yourself up for the whole serial killer vibe," Adrik said with a soft laugh. "You're super smart, can seem like a machine at times. Some would argue you have sociopathic tendencies when it comes to your feelings."

"I don't want people to see my emotions," Cles stated with a little pout as he sat up straighter. He smiled and looked up at him. "Except when I'm with you." He leaned in and stole a quick kiss before sitting up.

Adrik smiled and reached up to ruffled Cles's hair. Cles laughed and swatted away the offending hand. Adrik returned the laugh and reached up. "You might be able to control how your brain works, but reactions are primarily with the nervous system connected with your spine. Which means-." He stopped and tackled Cles to pin him into the couch. He straddled him and made his hands into claws. "I can tickle you."

Cles glared at him. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, but I would," Adrik said. Before Cles could respond he reached up and swiped his fingers over his captive's neck. Cles squealed and bunched up his shoulders to guard himself. Adrik smirked and pulled back and slid his hands up Cles's shirt to tickled the spot where the armpit met the torso. Cles squealed louder and started to writhe beneath the older man's wait.

"Stop!" he laughed. "Stop!"

Adrik laughed and continued.

A bang on the door made them both jump and Adrik tumbled off of Cles and hit the floor. "Adrik! Are you okay?" Cles asked bending down to look at him.

"FBI, open up!" Cles blinked and Adrik looked up at him confused.

"Be there in a second," Adrik shouted towards the door. He struggled to his feet and looked at Cles, their bewilderment matched on each other's faces.

Adrik unlocked the door and pulled it open. As he did, Agent Morgan walked in, "Adrik Adamodis-Lyaguschev you are under arrest for the murder of seven different people-." He said as he began cuffing Adrik's arms behind his head. He continued giving him his rights as he directed him out.

"Adrik, what-." Cles was on the seen looking confused. Reid and Hotch walked in as Adrik called back to Cles to reassure him. Cles looked frightened after then and looked at the two agents as the approached him. "What's going on? Why are you arresting Adrik?"

"Heracles Adamodis- Lyaguschev you are also under arrest-."

The fear vanished from Cles's features and his expression went blank.

* * *

**Chapter 6- End**

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**New CHAPTER!**

**I know I'm updating so quickly!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Reid stared into the interrogation room. Cles sat staring back at him, his expression still blank. Despite turning into their number one suspect in so short of time, he acted as though nothing had occurred. He just sat. However, Reid had been watching him long enough. He could see every muscle twitch, every sudden convulsion, every spurt of foot tapping. Although he pretended to be unfazed by the abrupt turn of events, Reid knew he was nervous. To what extent, however, Reid couldn't tell.

"Reid." The young agent looked up when his name was called. Hotch walked into the room and closed the door behind him. "Has he asked for anything? Said anything?"

"If he had I would have had to come for you." Reid didn't tear his eyes away from the window, nor did he glance away from Cles to look at Hotch. His arms rose and he crossed them in front of his chest. "Why are you really here?"

Hotch sighed and stood beside him against the long table on the opposite side of the viewing window. "Something's bothering you," Hotch stated, not bothering to pose it as a question. He didn't need to be a profiler to tell that something had been bothering Reid all day. "What's wrong?"

"We're working." Reid stated flatly. Hotch caught the way he clenched his fists around his arms.

"Spencer," Hotch murmured, brushing his arm against Reid's. He felt the way Reid tensed. Hotch stared into his lover's profile. He admired the way Reid's face sloped over his slender nose and over round, full lips that parted slightly to allow the man to sigh. Hotch caught the way Reid's shoulders slumped as he silently admitted defeat. "What's wrong?"

"Cles, this case, every case we've ever worked," Reid stated. His arms dropped to his side and Hotch noticed how tight Reid balled up his fingers into fists. "Something that Cles said has been nagging at me all day. Things just happen. You can't explain them. He's a genius like me so I'm sure he's aware of the various explanations that exist for explaining how things 'just happen.'" Reid stopped and took a deep breath. He added a snide intonation with the last two words and realized just how annoyed he'd been with the young man's words. "I don't know what made him say that, but I feel like he should know better. And I don't know what's making me so mad about it. Is it because I feel like he short sided me and thinks I'm too stupid to understand what he wanted to say? Is it because he's so nonchalant about this whole thing? I don't know and it's making me more on edge."

"Spencer, this is the first case we've had where a suspect was just as smart as you are," Hotch stated firmly. "Maybe he's not used to having someone speak to him on his level and he just acted as he always did. Perhaps the reason he's acting so calm is because he wants us to think it's not him. Or maybe it's because it is. I'll let you talk to him first alright? Just don't take your frustrations out on him."

Reid looked up at Hotch and relaxed. "Alright, thanks." He smiled sheepishly and looked up at him. "Can I have a hug first?"

Hotch grinned and slid his arms around Reid's body and embraced him tightly to his chest. Reid's long arms wrapped around Hotch's waist. They hugged lingeringly and pulled away with their hands still brushing over suit and sweater. "Go on, Spencer. If anyone can crack him, you can."

Reid smiled and reluctantly slipped his arms away from Hotch and picked up the folders that had rested on the table behind him. He stepped out of the room and shut the door. Hotch looked up at the glass, expression stoic as he returned to his professional mode. Reid appeared on the other side with a click of the door opening.

* * *

Morgan sat with Adrik before him. He had entered and taken his seat and started looking over the files. Adrik waited. His features were strained as he tried to remain calm, but was clearly fretting beneath the surface. "Cles says you've read every one of his stories-."

"Is he alright?" Adrik asked immediately, his voice sharp. Morgan heard the tapping of the man's shoes on the floor. "What have you done with him?"

"He's fine. He's being interrogated in the next room-."

"Why? He's done nothing wrong," Adrik stated tersely, his calm shattering to protective and worried. He glared threateningly at Morgan with no regret or remorse.

"Can you be so sure?" Morgan asked, unfazed by Adrik's sudden change. He could understand the man's need to guard his love, but this was a murder investigation. Adrik and Cles were both suspects and right now, Adrik seemed more likely with his sudden mood swings.

"Yes. Cles would never lie to me or keep secrets and seeing as he hasn't commented on any late night excursions to killing people-."

"Well, Cles says you're a fan of his stories as well," Morgan continued from his initial point and looking over the notes before him. "Says you've read every chapter."

"Yes I have. He free writes and types up each chapter none stop until it's done or he's interrupted. Then he asks me to read over them to see if there are any spelling mistakes or run on sentences. He's gotten good at not making those mistakes, but sometimes there's one or two. Then he reads over it and posts it on his blog." Adrik relaxed as he talked. Morgan had seen that in suspects who had spoken their rehearsed piece correctly, but it was different. Adrik had gone from angry to calm as he spoke rather than at the end. Maybe the shock had worn off?

"Do you read them after they're posted?"

"Sometimes, if work is slow I go on the site and read." Adrik said with a shrug. "I've gotten through all but this last one because I usually only read his finished ones."

Morgan jotted down a few notes and looked up at him. "I've seen the way you look at Cles. That love and devotion is a rare thing nowadays. Perhaps you're a little too devoted? Did you know he had so many people reading his blog? Did you ever get jealous? Ever feel like he didn't pay enough attention to you and cared more about his writing? Did you ever-?"

"If you're implying that I would kill for Cles then you're right," Adrik said flatly. "I would. If someone threatened him." Adrik leaned forward and looked Morgan in the eye. "If someone threatened him, hurt him, whatever, I would not hesitate to kill them. However, Cles dislikes real violence. So no, I would not show my devotion through mimicking the murders he writes. That would only gain his dislike and distrust. I show my devotion to him every day and I don't worry about him straying. He shows his devotion as well. And no, I'm never starved for affection so I wouldn't pine for it."

Morgan felt a chill try to run up his spine, but stopped it. Never had he heard such a firm, fervent, or honest confession. No one had ever looked him in the eye and said that they would kill without getting around it first. Adrik's blunt, straightforward answer left Morgan at a lost for words.

He looked over the notes before looking up at Adrik. "Says here you once described him as 'inhuman.'" Adrik looked down, his cheeks reddening. "I can understand. He does act like a sociopath. I'm surprised he has any positive feelings for anyone; especially considering how detailed he writes the murder scenes and the murder details. Not to mention his lack of reaction to receiving a head in the mail."

"Actually, the first time I called him inhuman was on our second anniversary." Adrik cleared his throat and blushed redder looking down at the shiny surface of the table. "We had had sex four times in a row and he wanted to go for five. I was exhausted, but he wanted more."

Morgan had flushed bright red at the mention of sex. Usually he was all for a good sex joke or a good one night stand, but for some reason the idea embarrassed him. Then he recalled the instance with Hotch and Reid and felt nausea run through him. He cleared his throat. "I see. You said the first time-?"

"The second and final time was during our first fight." Adrik sighed. "I don't even know what started it. Something on the news maybe, I just remember I was upset and confused over his lack of reaction. I was panicking over it and worrying myself into insanity over it and all he said was, 'Things happen. We can't explain them. They just happen.' He just acted like everything was fine, everything was normal."

"You said that was the second time, but the first was at your second anniversary. Wouldn't you have noticed those tendencies already?"

"I suppose," Adrik said with a shrug. "It didn't really bother me until then. I accused him of feeling nothing. I yelled at him for being uncaring and even not really loving me." Adrik held his hands in his head. "I just… I regret it every day. I've tried to forget about it. Cles has. Whenever he mentions my calling him 'inhuman' it's usually due to the first time."

Morgan nodded and looked back at his notes. He collected them and stood. Adrik looked up at him surprised, but Morgan shook his head. "I'll be back. Need anything?"

"Is Cles really alright?" Adrik asked automatically, his brows turned upwards in worry. "You're treating him well, right?"

"He's fine," Morgan said quietly and stepped out, closing the door quickly behind him.

* * *

"Seems all I do lately is talk to you, Dr. Reid," Cles said as the young agent sat across from him. "Granted that's due to a psychological phenomenon that says since you were the last person, other than Adrik, I talked to it just seems frequent."

"Yes, I know," Reid said as he opened up the folders and looked over the pages. "I too am counted as a genius."

"Indeed? Rare to find those these days," Cles said. He smiled wide. "I already knew. It's just hard getting out of the habit of dumbing down to have any sort of conversation."

"I can appreciate that," Reid said quietly. He looked up at Cles whose smile had disappeared. "There's something I want to ask you."

Cles raised an eyebrow. He nodded. "Alright. Go on then."

"Something you said has been bothering me. When we were talking about the head you just stood there and said things just happened, we can't explain them. What did you mean by that? You know as well as I do there are plenty of explanations for human nature, psychology, the natural world, but you just said we can't explain them."

"Well, certainly we have theories and laws telling us what to think is the answer to everything, but," he sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "Everyday things are disproven. We can't actually prove them right. They are only ever proven false. Freud's theories were once taken as gospel now we think of them as jokes. Einstein is being put through the ringer and yet we taught his ideas in schools for decades. Yes, I have read every theory on the human psyche; every law and theory based in physics, chemistry, and biology; everything ever written on possibly everything. I don't believe a word of it. I'd like to. Like to think that it was all the explanation I would ever need, but it's not. A man considered typical for so long snaps for no reason and kills the woman he loves and their children. A woman with no experience in sex turns into a nymphomaniac after one kiss. There's no reasoning behind it they just happen."

Reid stared at Cles. His expression had darkened with each word he spoke. He emitted negativity and a blackness Reid recognized well. "You're so young and yet you have such a dark view of the world."

Cles's gloom vanished and he smiled. "Yes, although you seem to be turning the tables on me." He chuckled and leaned forward. "Before you accused me of dumbing down for you and now you're doing the same thing to me. I've already told you that I detach myself from emotions and it lets me think clearly."

Reid nodded and looked at his notes. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize," Cles said with a wave of his hand. He had relaxed significantly since Reid entered the room. "You know, I wanted to be a profiler for much of my college career. It seemed fascinating being in a profession that used the mind to solve murders. Adrik says I'd be quite good at it. I'm a regular Sherlock Holmes." He smiled wider and laughed. "Do you enjoy it, Dr. Reid?"

"I do," Reid stated without hesitation. "It's fascinating as you said and it feels good to help people. Did you want to help people?"

"I never really thought of it. I suppose if I had gone into that line of work, then yes it would have become a priority, but it wasn't something I thought about." Cles leaned back. "Are you away from home a lot?"

"Yes. It's rare that we get a case near Quantico and we stay away a lot." Reid looked down at his notes. He began going over the questions he wanted to ask for the interrogation. He opened his mouth to speak.

"It must be nice then. Having a lover that travels with you, I mean."

Reid tensed and looked up at Cles. He hadn't changed positions, his expression was still neutral, and the observation conversational. Reid swallowed. "What do you mean?"

"You and the other agent with the darker hair are together, yes?" Cles asked still casual. Reid knew he didn't mean to pry or be rude, but it still frayed his nerves. Never had this come up and he and Hotch had promised to keep it a secret from others at work. They decided not to mention it. Yet, Cles knew.

"I- well," Reid swallowed and felt panic build up.

"You don't have to confirm or deny it. I understand, but it must be nice. Having that security, I mean."

"Yes, it is nice," Reid said without thinking. He looked up and caught the knowing look on Cles's young features. "How did you know?"

"I noticed," Cles said with a shrug. "I feel like, no matter what, anyone would notice to some degree. I know it's not obvious, but the way you look at each other. I can see all the love and care in his eyes when he looks at you. He looks at you every moment he can. And they way you look at him I see… it's sort of how Adrik looks at me and I hope I look back at him. Love. It's just so loving."

Reid looked down again and sighed. He could feel Cles staring at him. "I noticed something else about you, Dr. Reid." Cles stated making Reid looked up. Again the man's face was neutral. "You're worried you're like me. You have had these thoughts before, realizing that everything at some point contradicts everything else. You know all the facts, but also know that there are so many exceptions that it can't be true. I have all the makings of a serial killer. I'm sociopathic, I can write detailed accounts of violent ends without a second thought towards the humanity of the situation. However, you only factor in the things you want to. I also hate violence. I do show some empathy, as robotic as it might be. I am in love, despite all evidence to the contrary saying I cannot be. I have the emotions I avoid, I can just lock them away. This also reminds you of yourself.

"You've been through a lot, Dr. Reid. Not just through your job, but something more personal. Yet you got over it, probably with help from your lover. Before you ask me about my own family life, I'll tell you. Despite my previous statement, no my father never snapped and killed my mother, and my mother is not sex addict. I grew up in a very loving and supportive two parent household. I never did anything wrong so my parents never had to worry about me and their parenting was very lax. If I did something bad, they were disappointed, but when I did something good I was overly rewarded. As I said, a supportive home. Never have I looked back at my parents and thought I hated or disliked them. In fact, they live at the other end of the hallway from me. I'm very close to my parents and always have been and always will. They truly love each other and I never hated them for making us move to America. They welcomed Adrik as another son without hesitation even when he and I were still only friends. I'm grateful to them and they're care is probably why I'm not entirely anti-social."

Cles swallowed on his words at the end and looked at Reid straight on. He took a deep breath. "Now you're wondering why I'm telling you this. It's to give you more insight into me than just the emotionless person you're stuck into thinking I am. I can also tell you that you grew up with only your mother. You're father left you at a young age and you never forgave him. You're mother wasn't the greatest parent in the world, but you write her often showing you forgive her, but you want her not to be angry with you. How do I know this? The writing is an old tell-tale sign of a larger right hand. You type a lot, but if you also write a lot then there is a different in the size of your hands due to the different muscles used for each task. How did I know the father thing? Statistically, those that grew up without a father tend to be attracted to older men. You're mother not being a good parent, I wasn't entirely certain, but if you write her constantly that shows you want to put in more care towards communication then a simple phone call. Not many people would choose that route."

Reid stared at Cles. He tried to keep away his expression, but he could tell that Cles knew he was surprised and impressed. "You're right. I write my mother a letter every day. She lives on the other end of the country and I worry about her. She was the only parent I really had growing up, but she's schizophrenic. I could have had better, but I love my mother and I know it's not her fault. I had to put her in a psychiatric home so she would get the best care. I don't want her to be angry with me for what I did so I make sure I stay in touch with her."

"That's sweet," Cles said with an understanding smile. "Did you know about my family situation?"

"I must confess, we hadn't gotten that far, but I wouldn't have guessed that if you hadn't told me." Reid stated with a sigh. "You're right. I do suspect you because, if I didn't know any better, I would say you were a class one unsub, but I do know better. Habit makes me think that it should be you, but I know that it can't be. Yet there is very little explanation as to why it shouldn't be you. However, there is still a reason why you and Adrik are here. You had told me that the head in your story was sewn shut and eyes removed before the victim was killed. Well that's how the head you received was treated. You also told me that no one except Adrik and yourself read the chapter and the unsub hadn't deviated from one detail in the other murders."

"That's why he and I were arrested," Cles stated a small smile tugging at his lips. "I understand your suspicions, and I'm grateful that it is no longer due to my personality. Possibly the person doing it predicted I would write it like that. I don't know. All I can tell you is that I didn't murder him. I cannot stand violence and it's for that reason I know Adrik didn't do it either. He wouldn't do something I didn't like."

"We still have to explore every possibility."

"I understand," Cles swallowed. "How is Adrik? He hasn't started threatening the man interrogating him has he?"

"I don't know, but would he?" Reid asked thoroughly surprised.

"I suspect you had the other young agent, Morgan I believe, interrogate him." Cles stated with a sigh. "Seeing as Adrik is stronger and tougher than I am. And yes, if he thought I was in any danger he wouldn't hesitate. He can be a little rash when he's being protective."

"I can appreciate that as well."

* * *

Morgan walked into the interrogation room where Hotch stood. He noticed the small smile on their leader's lips, but decided to ignore it. "Sir, I finished with Adrik," he reported standing beside Hotch and watching the two geniuses on the other side of the glass. "Is Reid alright?"

"Yes, he's gotten a lot out of Cles," Hotch stated, his smile disappearing and being replaced by his professional impassiveness. "I can say I don't think either of them did any of the murders, but I still would want to know why the unsub murdered without knowing the whole story."

"Maybe he's spiraling?"

"It's too early for that, but perhaps without Cles's writings he's finally lost control completely," Hotch said with a sigh and shook his head. "We need to think of something else-."

The door opened suddenly, interrupting them. Garcia stepped quickly inside and walked straight up to Hotch. Her expression was carved in panic. "Sir, there's something that came up on the blog."

* * *

**Chapter 7- End**

**Tbc**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the new chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**If any of you are reading my Avenger's fic, could you please help me? I pose a problem on my latest chapter and I really need help! Thanks!**

* * *

_You have shown me a way I never realized was my fate. You gave me a purpose in life. You gave me hope. From your first prose, I knew I was looking at the words of the Muses. As such I had to pay homage. I took all your scripture and brought you the worship you deserve. Yet you have ignored me! You have thrown aside my love for those less worthy. You have ignored the tributes I offered and have forsaken all of my invocations. And further, you refuse to offer more of the art form that we, your loyal followers, demand of you! That we so rightly deserve! How much more blood and flesh must I sacrifice to earn your deliverance? If the head of a lesser life form shall not suffice, what then? Tell me!_

* * *

Hotch stared at the words and swallowed. This was what they had been waiting for. Clearly the man was spiraling and losing his control. He looked at Garcia and Morgan. The tech-analysist looked up at him worried. Morgan had the set of determination in his eyes. "Garcia, can you track it?"

"I tried. The server was linked to a library."

Hotch sighed. "Alright, Morgan, you and Prentiss go to the library in Kilmarnock. That's the closest to where the murders were happening." Morgan nodded and left. He looked at Garcia. "Try and find messages from the same location. Is there a way to pin point the computer he used?"

"I'll try," she quickly sat down and began typing furiously.

"Let Morgan know as soon as you've found it." Hotch strode from the room and back towards the interrogation rooms. Reid had left and was heading towards him. JJ walked briskly with him, both looking uncertain. "I think we can let them go."

"Hotch, JJ thought of something," Reid said nervously, glancing around.

"How did the unsub know where to send the head?" JJ asked quietly, looking up at Hotch's dark eyes. "If he knows where Cles lives, then he's obviously someone who knows him or could have gotten his address by other means."

"We had just thought he sent a variety of packages to various locations," Hotch muttered to himself. "You're right. JJ, have Garcia look into Cles's computer. See if it's been accessed since we've taken it or before. We can't legally hold Cles and Adrik here, so we'll have to send them back, but we'll have officers watch the building." Hotch sighed and rubbed his temples. JJ glanced at Reid and saw the worry in the younger man's expression.

"Alright, Hotch," JJ smiled and walked passed him to Garcia's lair.

"You need a break," Reid murmured stepping into Hotch's space.

"I'd love one, but this case is turning more hectic." Hotch looked up at his young lover and gave him a swift kiss. "Worry about the case, Reid. I'm fine."

Reid shook his head, a small smile on his lips. "Alright, but don't work yourself too hard."

Hotch smiled and nodded. Reid turned away, but Hotch reached for him. He wasn't sure what he was planning, but as the agent stopped and turned to look at him, he blurted out, "Spencer, I want you to meet my family as my lover."

Surprise swept over both their faces. Reid swallowed and shuffled his feet. He looked at the folder in his arms and back up at Hotch. "I'll think about it."

* * *

Hotch gave the officers the okay to release Cles and Adrik. As both walked from their holdings, they caught sight of the other. Adrik hurried to Cles as the other man did the same. They met in the middle and Adrik immediately hugged him. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly, pulling back to look at his husband's face. Cles smiled and nodded, hugging Adrik before both pulled away.

"We're sorry for the inconvenience," Hotch apologized, looking between the young men. Adrik nodded and looked back at Cles who also nodded. "We're going to have these officers take you back home and watch over the apartment. We believe you might be targeted."

"I got a head in the mail," Cles said with an amused sigh. "I'm sure I'm being targeted."

Hotch paused, unsure how to react. He nodded and looked at the officers and signaled them. The group- Cles, Adrik, and three of the officers- moved down the hall towards the exit.

* * *

"Alright," Morgan stood down one of the library's bookshelves. He stared directly at the group of computers available to the customers. Three guys used one, but all of them were high school students. All had social media sites open along with research pages. None of them were on a blog. "I see it." He said into his phone looking at an available computer. "I'll ask the receptionist."

He hung up and moved towards the desk at the center of the room. "Excuse me," He asked the middle woman with graying hair. She smiled up at him. He pulled out his badge making her smile disappear. "Could you tell me who has been using computer three in the past couple days?"

"Certainly," she said looked through a folder on her desk. "We require members of the library check out the computers using their cards." She looked over the names. "Only five people have used it. Here," she handed him the list and he made a note. "I can get a copy of it for you?"

"Thank you."

* * *

"As it turns out, sir, Cles's computer had been hacked just before we got on the case," Garcia informed as she, JJ, and Hotch sat around her computer. Flashes of information appeared over her screen. "Not only did whoever pinpoint the server's location, but also looked at all his story ideas he had written up for his blog. After the head was to be introduced in his next chapter, it was to be discovered that the main character's lover is having an affair. The man who dismembers his victims then kills the lover without any purpose except he fits his MO."

"Thanks, Garcia," Hotch said making note. His phone rang as he turned to leave. "Hotchner."

"I'm sending over a list of people. Have Garcia check them out." Morgan said briefly. Hotch hung up as the fax whirred to life. Hotch took the printed page and handed it to Garcia.

"These are the people that used the computer that sent the review. See what you can find on them-?"

"Alice? She's the sheriff's daughter," JJ commented as she glanced over the list. She paused and looked up at Hotch. Their eyes met and a heavy silence descended around them.

* * *

Adrik and Cles sat in the living room. The apartment was illuminated with every lamp they owned. Adrik held Cles close to him and stroked his hair. "Are you hungry?" Adrik asked gently. "We could get a pizza from the shop across the street."

"Sure," Cles said distractedly. Adrik tangled his fingers in Cles's hair and pressed him closer. He pulled out his phone and ordered quickly. Their usual: mozzarella and feta, with mushrooms, onions, black olives and basil. He was promised it in half and hour.

"You're so tense," Adrik whispered dropping his phone onto the couch and wrapping his arms around him. "It'll be okay. If the maniac shows up, the cops will get him." He kissed the brown tresses and buried his face in his husband's hair.

"I hope so," Cles whispered, clawing into Adrik's shirt and closing his eyes. Even behind his lids the lights broke through. He sighed and nestled deeper into Adrik's chest.

They sat like that for awhile, enjoying each other's company. The doorbell rang later. Adrik made to get up, but Cles was on his feet. "I'll get it," he said kissed the other man and moving towards the door. He pulled out his wallet and opened the door, "So how much-?" He froze. Instead of a pizza, he stared down the barrel of a pistol. He swallowed and jumped to slam the door.

The man on the other side, dressed in all black with a ski mask over their face pushed it open before Cles could shut it properly. He swallowed and fell back down the hall staring at the intruder. "I've tried. I've tried over and over to have you understand-."

Cles felt a chill run up his spine. That wasn't the gruff voice of a man, but the soft tone of a younger girl. Something hit his back and he felt strong arms grab his arms. Suddenly all he saw was the back of the green shirt Adrik had been wearing. A malevolent laughter choked the air around them. The ski mask fell crumpled to the ground. A lunatic's grin contorted the young girl's face as she pointed the gun at Adrik. "If the head of a lesser creature is not enough to win your favors, maybe the heart of a cheating bastard will assuage you?!"

* * *

**Chapter 8- end**

**TBC**

**Only two chapters to go! Sorry about the cliffhangers... well not really.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the new chapter.**

**My friend gave me a great idea for the next two stories so I have started writing them. However, there is another story to succeed this one and preceed that one.**

* * *

Hotch slumped over his desk, phone pressed to his ear. Reid sat across the room with a cup of coffee with his sugar. Their eyes met as Hotch listened to the dial tone. They shared a quick smile and Reid looked away. Hotch looked down at the phone number written on his phone. He punched in the numbers as he read them and waited. A young man's voice answered. "Hello?"

"Is Alice Shepherd there?" Hotch asked briskly, sitting up straighter.

"No, she left about an hour ago."

* * *

_A girl. The killer was a girl. I didn't see that coming._ Cles swallowed reaching up at clinging to Adrik. _I can't let this continue. If I keep talking, maybe I can distract her from Adrik and he can call the police._ Cles opened his mouth to speak.

BANG

Cles stiffened at the loud, abrupt sound that echoed throughout his apartment. Suddenly, Alice appeared before him as Adrik slumped forward. Cles stared horrified at the monster. A groan broke through and he looked down. Blood glowed from around Adrik's hand pressed over his chest. "A-Adrik?" Cles knelt beside him.

Suddenly the world sped up. "Adrik?!" Cles screamed as Adrik hit the hard wood floor. "N-No, no, no!" Cles collapsed beside him and pulled him into his arms. "Adrik, you'll be okay. You'll be okay," he gasped, yanking off his shirt and balling it up. "You'll be okay," he murmured pressing it over Adrik's wound. Adrik's eyes fell close. "Adrik? Adrik, please," Cles begged. He sniffed and realized the tears streaming down his face.

"He deserved that, lovely," Alice whispered. She lowered the gun but still held it clenched in his fist. "Cheating is an abomination, especially when this scum cheats on a genius-."

"Adrik's never cheated on me!" Cles screamed, clutching his husband's lifeless body in his arms. "I wrote that story about someone else! A-Adrik, n-never h-hurt me." Cles sobbed, pulling his body close to him and pressing his nose into his hair. "W-Why would you do this? Why?"

"You're words are the words of god," Alice whispered. "They changed my brother. He once had nothing to live for. Then he read your words. He turned his life around. I read your words. I knew you were a higher power. A greater being. You wrote the sacrifices you needed to continue your words."

"Adrik didn't have anything to do with my writing. All he did was love and support me. Never did he do something to harm me. Never!" Cles gasped and pushed Adrik's hair from his eyes. "It'll be okay, Adrik," Cles whispered kissing his forehead. "It'll be okay."

* * *

Cops scurried past JJ as she hurried towards the tap figure of her boss. "H-Hotch? There's been a call of a gunshot in Cles's apartment."

Hotch hung up his phone and nodded. He caught Morgan's eye and nodded. Prentiss stood at the signal and they all headed out after the mob of officers.

* * *

"He hurt you. He betrayed you with that monster."

"Adrik never hurt me!" Cles screamed closing his eyes. _This isn't real. This isn't real. If I close my eyes it's not really happening._ He gasped, tears rolling down his face. _It's not real._ His eyes fluttered open. Adrik's face was contorted in pain, his eyes closed. Panic shocked through Cles.

_He's not breathing._

"NO!"

* * *

"Freeze!"

_Adrik's dead._

"No! This monster deserves death! He lied to this god!"

_Adrik's dead._

"I need you to put the gun down.

_Adrik's-._

"No!"

-_dead?_

Gun shots rang out around them, but all Cles saw was Adrik's face, emotionless. All he heard was nothing at all. Adrik wasn't breathing.

"Adrik?"

"Cles-?"

"Adrik?!" Cles gasped staring into his husband's face. There was no rhism of reaction on his face. "Adrik?!" He sobbed violently.

"Cles, we need to get him to a hospital." Cles looked up frightened. Hotch knelt beside him. Cles gasped in pain and pulled Adrik closer. Blood had soaked into his own clothes, but he cared not. "Cles-?"

"He's dead," Cles sobbed. "He's dead!"

"He's not," Hotch reached and pressed his fingers along Adrik's throat. "He still has a pulse. We need to get him to a hospital."

Cles caught sight of EMTs. The stood with a gurney behind Hotch's crouched form. Cles looked down at Adrik's face and pushed hair from it, matting it with blood. Cles sobbed and pulled back from his husband's body. Hotch stood and let the EMTs work. He stepped around and helped the broken man to his feet. "He'll be okay. Are you hurt?"

"No." Cles gasped and covered his face, smearing blood over his skin. He sniffed. "Where are they taking him?"

"General Hospital." Hotch murmured. The team of cops and agents streamed around the apartment. "Go get cleaned up, alright? I'll take you to go see him after, alright."

Cles sniffed and nodded. He stood staring unseeingly at the red splotch on the hard wood floor. Hotch looked back at it and looked at Cles sympathetically. "He'll be alright."

"I hope so." Cles whispered nearly inaudibly.

* * *

**Chapter 9- End**

**TBC**

**An epilogue to follow.**


End file.
